narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyomi Uzumaki
Kiyomi Uzumaki (うずまき清見, Uzumaki Kiyomi), also known as Kiyomi of the Whirlpools (渦潮の清見, Uzushio no Kiyomi) is a kunoichi of Uzushiogakure, later Kusagakure and the mother of Naomi Uzumaki. Background Kiyomi grew up surrounded by her immediate family and distant relatives in her clan. She became a kunoichi in her early years due to the constant wars, and she was later orphaned as she lost her parents in the war. Kiyomi learned Water Release techniques, which suited her the most as she grew up on a land surrounded by water, and by practising and improving the techniques, she later learned how to create a whirlpool, which earned her the nickname "Kiyomi of the Whirlpools". She was placed in an arranged marriage with Ryuu Uzumaki, and even though she had feelings for him, she was against the marriage as she wanted to marry out of love and not out of duty. She had a son as a young adult, and she later had another son and a daughter. Her husband, Ryuu, often picked Shigeru and Hajime over Naomi due to their gender, and even though she knew that Naomi deserved more attention, she still divided this attention equally between her children as to not do the same thing her husband does. During the destruction of Uzushiogakure, she aided her children in escaping. Unlike her husband, Kiyomi has survived the destruction, but she was injured greatly, which caused her to have a permanent scar on her back. She has started travelling around to find her children, who have scattered around the nations. She found both her sons in Kusa, but when she reached Konoha, Naomi was out on a mission so they have not crossed paths. Kiyomi only heard of her daughter when she died during the Kyuubi's attack, and she fell into depression, and it took her years to overcome the grief and visit her granddaughter, who she only learned of a few months after Naomi's death. Kiyomi travelled to Konoha, where she finally met her granddaughter, who has hers and Naomi's eyes. She visited Momoko as often as she could, sometimes with her sons and sometimes by herself. Personality Kiyomi is a kind woman who has a soft spot for her relatives, be it her distant relatives or her immediate relatives. She hates the way her husband Ryuu treats their children by picking Shigeru and Hajime over Naomi, and insists on giving them all equal attention so as to not do the same thing. Despite loving Ryuu, she feels that many of his opinions are incorrect or extreme, and so clashes with him frequently. Kiyomi deeply loves her family and she wants to help them in any way she can, as shown when she helps her children survive Uzushiogakure's destruction. When she discovers that her children are missing, she immediately sets out to find them. Tragically, it turns out to be a futile effort, as her only daughter Naomi is already dead by the time Kiyomi finally finds her, after having searched for decades. However, she shows resilience by overcoming a long period of depression following her daughter's death - in time, with patience and support. Appearance Kiyomi has fair skin and purple eyes. Her signature trait is her long dark pink hair, which is uncommon among the Uzumaki clan, and in her youth it was a brighter shade. With her old age, even with the Uzumaki clan's long lifespan, she gained wrinkles on her face, but she still holds most of her youthful appearance. Her hair is parted to the left, similar to that of her daughter's, and the strands are pulled back to form small buns on both sides of her head that are sometimes described as love hearts. There are small bangs framing her face. She is mostly seen wearing a light purple mid-thigh length kimono with short sleeves. She wears a light blue obi and a dark skirt with black shinobi sandals. When she's on duty, she wears the same clothing but she replaces the skirt with shorts and changes the kimono to one with longer sleeves and blue designs. Abilities Kiyomi is shown to be able to create whirlpools, which earned her the nickname "Kiyomi of the Whirlpools". Other than this, she was shown to be able to use the Chakra Chains, and many sealing techniques as it is a speciality of her clan. Life Force As a member of the Uzumaki clan, Kiyomi is blessed with an especially strong life-force, granting her tremendous stamina and vitality plus an extremely long potential lifespan. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Kiyomi was first seen when the time of third portion of the exam came. She was sitting in the audience with her sons to watch her granddaughter's battle with a shinobi from their current village, Kusagakure. She was later seen waiting in the hospital with Momoko when the latter was defeated with life-threatening injuries. Invasion of Konoha Arc When Momoko was rushed to the hospital moments after the match ended, Kiyomi immediately left the audience to rush to her granddaughter. While the operation was in progress, Kiyomi joined the many battling shinobi. She was mostly seen in the hospital room with Momoko while she was in coma, as she said that it was her fault for not looking after Naomi properly, so she wanted to attempt to redeem herself by staying with Momoko this time. She later attended Hiruzen Sarutobi's funeral with her sons, granddaughter and all the other shinobi. During the Timeskip Kiyomi trained Momoko in the art of sealing techniques and a few water release techniques. Post-Part II Epilogue Kiyomi has been shown to have moved to Konohagakure permanently along with her two sons, and the three of them are seen with Momoko and her three children who takes care of them. Trivia *"Kiyomi" literally means "pure beauty" (清見). *The surname "Uzumaki" is a pun on "spiral" (渦巻), because it refers to a three-dimensional spiral, like a whirlpool or vortex. "Uzumaki" can also mean "whirlpool," in reference to the Naruto whirlpools (鳴門の渦潮), named after the city of Naruto. *Her hair colour is uncommon in her clan, as the Uzumaki clan is known for their red hair. This shade is most likely because of the outbreeding of her parents. Kiyomi's mother was not from the Uzumaki clan, her father was. *All her children inherited her skin tone, and two of them, Naomi and Shigeru, inherited her eye colour as well. *Kiyomi's and Ryuu's marriage was an arranged marriage. Kiyomi had a crush on him, but Ryuu did not return her feelings. *Kiyomi was not seen in Part II at all, which is why there is no information about her during that time period. She is only seen small flashbacks, and the next time she is seen is really only during the Epilogue. *During the epilogue, she is still alive due to her Uzumaki lineage, which gave her a long lifespan. Quotes *(To Ryuu) "It doesn't matter whether you love me or not. I can be the one who provides the love in this marriage if you are so unwilling. Do you know why? Because I love you." *(Last words to Naomi during Uzushiogakure destruction) "Don't worry, Kaa-chan will protect you." *(To Shigeru and Hajime) "I should have stayed with her that day! If I would've done so, she wouldn't be dead! Naomi wouldn't be dead!" *(To herself about Momoko when she met her) "You really outdone yourself this time... Your father preferred you brothers, but so far only you gave him a grandchild...Naomi..." Reference Kiyomi Uzumaki is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Uzushiogakure Category:Konohagakure Category:Kusagakure Category:Uzumaki